piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seagull
surrounded with seagulls.]] Seagulls were any of several white seabirds, having long pointed wings and short legs. History When the crewmen from the Royal Fortune killed each other in a fight over the treasure of Dead Man's Cove, a seagull made a nest inside the hat of the killed pirate captain.Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) The haunted waters of the Devil's Triangle were full of many dead creatures brought back to life as reanimated corpses. When the Spanish Royal Navy galleon the Silent Mary ended up trapped in the Triangle, she was slowly transformed into a ghost ship, a nightmarish vision always surrounded with a flock of undead seabirds.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales When Will Turner left a trail of bodies tied to barrels so that Cutler Beckett could follow the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove, the bodies attracted many hungry seagulls.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End When the crew of the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] were getting killed by mermaids, Hector Barbossa claimed that he only heard seagulls nesting.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Several decades after her imprisonment in the Devil's Triangle, the Silent Mary and her crew of pirate hunters managed to return to the Seven Seas as ghosts. The undead Spaniards continued their original mission, hunting pirates on the high seas, constantly followed by the undead seagulls. When a British Royal Navy warship, the Monarch, entered the Triangle, it was surrounded by the seagulls before the undead Spaniards themselves boarded the vessel. Later, after Jack Sparrow traded his compass for a bottle of rum, his worst fear, death, would come true, therefore releasing Salazar and his crew from their imprisonment within the Triangle. The undead seagulls were the first to leave the cave as it fell apart. aboard the Red Dragon.]] When the Silent Mary began to pick off the pirate Hector Barbossa's fleet, the seagulls accompanied and aided them. When they destroyed one ship, the Red Dragon, the crew sent out a single seagull to the ship. [[Pirate with Broom|One member of the Dragon's crew]] was shocked by the undead bird, and, thinking he was seeing things, splashed some water over his face. When he looked back, the bird was gone. Relieved, he turned back to the barrel of water from which he was drinking, only for the seagull to reappear and attack him. Moments afterwards, the entire ship was surrounded by the undead gulls and devoured by the Mary. Later, as several undead sharks were sent out by Salazar to dispose of Jack, Henry Turner and Carina Smyth, the undead seagulls were present aboard the Mary, cawing loudly as the large skeletal fish entered the water near Hangman's Bay. During the Race to the Black rock island, as the Silent Mary attacked the Black Pearl, its undead seagulls surrounded both ships. They were also present as Salazar possessed Henry Turner in order to walk on dry land and defeat Jack Sparrow, but remained aboard the Silent Mary as he and his crew travelled to Poseidon's Tomb. After the entire crew of the Mary were freed from their curse by Henry and Carina, the seagulls most likely did as well, becoming free to roam the skies once again. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Tears of the Goddess'' *''The Shanghai Tigers'' *''Mother of Water'' *''The Return of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: A Storm at Sea'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''The Secret of Galileo's Diary'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Notes and references External links * Category:Creatures